


Hot Ice Cream

by jellyvivien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97z - Freeform, A Sticky Guide By 97z, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, How To Fight Off The Summer Heat, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Summer, Threesome - M/M/M, its just sweet and dumb tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyvivien/pseuds/jellyvivien
Summary: "My two boyfriends run around the apartment half naked in their underwear, all hot and sweaty. Do you really think me and my dick wouldn’t appreciate that sight?" Mingyu grins and leans back.OR97z are trying to fight off the summer heat with ice cream and kisses.





	Hot Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/gifts).

> Hi Hello and welcome to his little one shot I wrote for my dear friend @sysupportgroup :)
> 
> I think originally it was a prompt you gave me like last year lmao but I've never came around to finish it and post it, but here we are! Thank you again for being such a sweet and amazing beta and friend, pea, i love you :3
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so I'm still kinda nervous about posting my works here but I would love to hear you guys thoughts and critics! 
> 
> Please enjoy this little sticky and hot, but still very sweet and dumb 97z one shot!
> 
> (Also check out @sysupportgroup's works, she writes great stuff!)

#  Hot Ice Cream 

#    
  


With the familiar melody and beeping of the electronic door lock, Mingyu opens the door to the shared apartment. The white plastic bag dangling from his right arm bumps into the wall, rustling. 

"I’m back," he says into the dark hallway, only the clatter of the old air conditioner welcoming him. 

With a heavy sight he slips out of his flip flops and shuffles into the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for something cool to drink. 

While gulping down the rest from last nights cola he looks around for his boyfriends. 

"Minnie? Hao?", Mingyu asks stepping into the small living room. 

On the floor spread out like a starfish in front of an old fan is Seokmin. 

He’s only wearing his underwear and is glistening with sweat. He looks hot and Mingyu means that in more than one way. He licks his lips. 

"You ok there?" He nudges Seokmin with his toe. The plastic bag in his hand rustles again.

Seokmin groans and opens his eyes, "Do I look like I’m ok?" he whines and Mingyu can’t stop himself from thinking that he looks really cute like that. All pouty and naked. 

He flops down next to his boyfriend and puts the plastic bag on Seokmin’s stomach with a little smirk.

The latter gasps and sits up surprised, "What the fuck, Gyu? That’s cold!"

"Well it’s ice cream, what did you expect, dummy?"

"You bought ice cream?!?!" Seokmin screeches and quickly opens the plastic bag. His long fingers grab the cold ice cream and excitedly rip the packaging open.

Seokmin moans happily as soon as his mouth comes in contact with the cold dessert, "God, you are the best, Gyu. Have I told you that I love you?" Seokmin dramatically exclaims, his mouth full with ice cream. 

Mingyu laughs and leans over. 

"Can I get a reward then?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Stop it." Seokmin giggles and slaps his shoulder, suddenly all shy.

"Why?" the tall boy teases with a smirk.  
Seokmin slaps him again and bites his lip. 

"Aww come on. Please?" Mingyu whines with big puppy eyes. 

Seokmin considers for a couple of seconds, sucking on his ice cream, fully knowing what effect it has on Mingyu. 

"Fine," he gives in, smiling bright, and finally locks their lips together.

Mingyu sighs into the kiss and closes his eyes. He can taste the ice cream on Seokmin’s lips. It’s strawberry.

But before they can go any further they hear someone snort behind them. 

"It’s way too hot outside but here you are, all horny and making out."

Minghao is standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest and apparently also only wearing underwear. 

"My two boyfriends run around the apartment half naked in their underwear, all hot and sweaty. Do you really think me and my dick wouldn’t appreciate that sight?" Mingyu grins and leans back. 

Seokmin giggles again and Minghao just rolls his eyes, before he walks over to join them on the floor. 

"I hope for the safety of you own life that you bought samanco." The dark haired boy grumbles, aiming for the plastic bag to search for it. 

But Mingyu is faster and pulls out the fish-shaped ice cream from the bag and holds it up. 

Minghao’s eyes go dark and he growls a little bit, "Don’t."

Mingyu grins at him, "Beg."

The dark haired boy looks angry and suddenly attacks Mingyu. He’s on top of him, tickling the taller boy and trying to free his ice cream from his boyfriends hands.

"Ow Hao. Come on. Please- Oh my god - St- Stop please!" Mingyu is half laughing half screaming, trying to fight off his boyfriend. It’s messy. 

Meanwhile Seokmin watches them with growing interest while still eating his strawberry popsicle. 

"Please Hao, it’s too hot, stop- Please - I can’t- you're sweaty."

"Give me my ice cream!" Minghao shouts with a big goofy smile on his face. 

"Fine. FINE! You win, you win…" Mingyu gives up. He’s out of breath and he can feel how the sweat runs down his temples. He feels hot. Too hot. 

Minghao stops and sits up a little bit, still on top of Mingyu, and looks triumphant with his ice cream finally in his hands. 

"Thanks babe." he says smirking and gives Mingyu a quick peck. 

Mingyu looks a little bit disappointed. The kiss was too short for his liking. He pouts. He expected more after all this effort.

Seokmin, who finally finished his ice cream, giggles and looks expectantly at Minghao. 

Minghao grins, sighting in defeat, and leans down again, this time to actually kiss his boyfriend long and hot.


End file.
